Kamichama Chara (Discontinued)
by Amuchia
Summary: It's a brand new school year at Seiyo Academy. There are four new exchange students. Will they get their own charas? Will Amu and the gang possess kamika rings? You'll have to read to find out! Rated T for language/violence/minor suggestive adult themes.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Again

_Amzy: Hello there, my name is Amzy-Luv-Ikuto._

_Karin: Hi everyone!_

_Amu: Who are you?_

_Amzy: Amu, shush. You'll find out later. Now onto the disclaimer. Shii-chan!_

_Shii-chan: Amzy-Luv-Ikuto does not own Shugo Chara or Kamichama Karin._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Meeting Again<p>

~Someone's POV~

I squinted as the bright sunlight shone above me, blinding me temporarily. I closed my eyes, memories flashing through my head. In my mind appeared a picture of a young teen smirking at me. I shot open my eyes and sat up, trying to clear my mind of him.

"_Why have I been thinking about him recently? I haven't seen him for a whole year..." _I thought to myself.

"Ugh, why must life do this to me?" I asked myself aloud.

"Not like anyone's going to answer you Amu..." I said and sighed as I sat on the park bench. I'm Hinamori Amu. I'm 14 years old, and I have pink hair and amber brown eyes. I'm about average in grades and athletics. Except for one difference. I'm a girl with a secret. The secret about the magical world of guardian characters. (A/N 1. Refer to bottom of the story.)

I turned my head to the side and smiled as I saw Ami running after Suu. They seemed to enjoy playing together. I stood up to see the sun was setting. I looked at my watch and said, "Ami, we should go home now, it's getting late, and it's school tomorrow." Ami and Suu stopped their playing and started to depart from the park with me.

* * *

><p>At someone's house<p>

~Regular POV~

A boy with shoulder-length orange hair, one purple eye, one blue (A/N 2. Refer to bottom of the story.) was conversing with a blonde haired boy with ocean blue eyes. A girl with waist-length dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes was preparing dinner.

"Karin, how's dinner going? You're not going to poison us this time are you?" the blonde haired boy asked.

"Why are you such a big jerk to me all the time Kazune?" the dirty blonde haired girl replied.

"Why do you guys always fight?" the orange haired boy said and sighed.

"It's not my fault he's such a big jerk!" Karin replied angrily.

"Well, it's not my fault that she's bad at cooking and nearly kills us every time!" Kazune said with a frown.

"You guys… Have you forgotten why Karin is cooking?" the orange haired boy said and pointed up the stairs. The two immediately stopped and went back to what they were doing.

"I'm sorry Micchi. I don't mean to get in fights with Karin but I can't help it when she always calls me a jerk just for teasing her." Kazune said quietly and sighed heavily.

"It's okay Kazune-kun; I know you're just stressed over Himeka." Micchi replied.

* * *

><p>At Amu's house…<p>

~Amu's POV~

When Ami and I got home, I went to my room to start on my homework. I opened my textbook and started writing down my answers. I heard someone knock on my window. I walked to my window and was surprised. I opened it and the midnight-blue haired boy entered, his alluring indigo eyes falling on me.

"W-what do you want?" I asked him, stuttering.

"Nothing, just wanted to ask you something." He replied in a smooth, velvet voice. (A/N 3. Refer to bottom of the story.)

"W-what did you want to ask?" I said, stuttering again.

"Have you heard that we're going to have three new transfer students?" Ikuto asked.

"Eh, new transfer students? Nope, didn't know that." Amu answered in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, I think it's going to be three new boys? I can't remember." Ikuto said slowly.

"Interesting… H-hey Ikuto, I have a question for you." Amu said stuttering and slightly blushing.

"Yeah?"

"Can you.. H-help me with my homework?" Amu asked, slightly embarrassed. Ikuto stifled a laugh.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>At Karin's house<p>

~Karin's POV~

"Dinner's ready!" I yelled as I was setting the last fork onto the table. Kazune and Micchi proceeded to the table. Kazune walked up to me and asked if he should go and get Himeka. I nodded and watched as he went up the flight of stairs and disappeared into a room. He came out a few minutes later with a girl that had raven black waist-length hair and taupe brown eyes.

"Thank you~ for making dinner~ Karin-chan~." Himeka said. (A/N 4. Refer to bottom of the story.)

"Don't worry Himeka-chan! It's fine. Are you feeling better today?" Karin said.

"A little. It's okay~ I'm fine~ Karin-chan." Himeka replied. Then Kazune and Himeka sat down to eat dinner.

"So how is it Himeka?" Karin asked.

"It's~ good, thank~ you." Himeka replied.

"What do you think Micchi?" Karin asked and turned to face Micchi. Micchi was eating it with a smile plastered on his face.

"It's delicious, Hanozono-san!" Micchi replied, obviously getting sick in the face.

"Thank you Micchi! You're polite, unlike someone.." Karin said and glared at Kazune, who had just been staring at the food in horror, and hadn't even touched it.

"Kazune-kun~" Karin said slowly and had an evil glare on her face. Kazune looked up and was frightened by Karin's expression.

"Eat up Kazune-kun~" Karin said with a scary grin on her face. She picked up her fork and thrust a piece of food off Kazune's plate onto the fork. She was drawing it near Kazune's mouth. Kazune leaned away from the spoon near his mouth and bumped into Micchi, causing him to lean forward and eat what was on the fork. He gulped, and tried not to swallow it, but Karin made him. Kazune looked sick as a dog. His face was going green. In the end, he fainted.

"Would you like seconds Micchi?" Karin said with a cheerful smile directed toward him.

"Of course, Hanozono-san!" Micchi replied, his face going slightly green. Karin walked to the kitchen taking his plate and started to fill it with food. Himeka finished her food and washed her plate off while Karin brought Micchi his plate. Micchi ate it quickly, getting sicker by the second. After Micchi had finished it, he went to his room and so did Himeka, leaving Karin with the dishes.

"Now I have to do all these dishes by myself.." Karin thought aloud. She turned to see Kazune, still fainted. She frowned and went to get him up.

"Kazune-kun, get up already!" Karin said angrily. Kazune stirred and opened his eyes slowly.

"I thought I saw the light…" Kazune said teasingly.

"Kazune-kun you're a big meanie." Karin said and frowned.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

~Regular POV~

"I'm glad Ikuto helped me with my homework last night. I didn't get it at all.." Amu said and sighed as she walked down the road to her school.

"Amu-chan, shall we walk to school together?" a short girl with wavy, golden blonde waist-length hair and honey brown eyes asked politely.

"Of course, Rima-chan!" Amu replied enthusiastically. The two girls walked to their school, Seiyo Academy together. They were in the high school section.

"Rima-chan, I need to tell you something." Amu said; her voice a bit quieter than usual.

"Yes, Amu-chan? What is it?" Rima-chan asked in a questioning tone.

"I-Ikuto... I talked to him last night." Amu answered stuttering.

"Ikuto? You let him into your room again.. Didn't you?" Rima asked and sighed.

"Y-yes, I did." Amu replied, stammering.

"So, what happened?" Rima asked.

"Well, he just was saying how.. Oh yeah, we have new exchange students. I think there were four?" Amu replied.

"Why didn't you tell me that first? It's way more important than Ikuto." Rima asked then frowned.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be that interested." Amu answered and put a finger to her mouth while looking up to the sky.

"Of course I would, it means I might have more slaves." Rima said.

"You're so mean to your fan boys Rima." Amu said.

"Whatever. They do what I want, so I don't care." Rima said and looked away while Amu sighed. When they had arrived they heard commotion all around them. Some were talking about them, some were talking about the new students and some were catching up with their friends.

"Good morning Mashiro-san, Amu-chan." Said a voice coming from behind them.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Notes:<em>

_1. __I think you know about it, so I'm not going to be bothered to explain it._

_2. I think the blue one is his blind eye? I heard he was half blind._

3. _I know, way too many people say his voice is velvet, but it describes his voice way too well, so I just had to use it._

_4. __I think we know Himeka speaks slowly in the anime._

_End of Authors Notes._

_Amzy: Sorry that this chapter didn't really have much action in it.. This chapter is pretty much so you know the characters in it. There are more characters, but they come in later._

_Amu: -whispers to Karin- She sucks._

_Amzy: HEY! I heard that.._

_Karin, Amu: We know that. Improve your writing._

_Amzy: Sorry.. But if my chapter is good, I would have reviews. (Hopefully)_

_Amzy: So press that pretty little yellow button down there and the text will turn purple! Contribute to the wonderful land of reviewingness._

_Amu: Reviewingness.. Is that even a word?_

_Amzy: It is now! Until the next chapter. Ciao!~_


	2. Chapter 2: Exchange Students

_Amzy: Hello again readers! I wrote you another chapter!_

_Rima: People actually read this?_

_Amu: I wonder that too._

_Amzy: Shush you two. Now let's get this thing started! Miki!~_

_Miki: AmzyLuvIkuto does not own Shugo Chara or Kamichama Karin._

_Review Corner:_

_Talia Windwalker: Thanks for the help and review! It really has helped me understand more about writing. I'm so happy you liked my story!_

_RimahikoLuver: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it and I have updated it, so you can stop yelling at me now!_

_Anonymous Reviewers: Thanks for even being bothered to review my story! Glad you liked it and I've got the next chapter here, so I have fulfilled your wish!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Exchange Students<p>

* * *

><p>At Seiyo Academy<p>

~Regular POV~

Rima and Amu turned to see Nagihiko behind them. Nagihiko had long, ultra blue hair and honey brown eyes just like Rima.

"Not you again Purple-head." Rima said and frowned.

"Rima, don't be so rude." Amu whispered to her. Rima growled and glared at her. Nagihiko just smiled.

"Good morning Nagihiko-kun." Amu said and smiled gently. Nagihiko smiled again then walked away. Amu turned to Rima and sighed.

"What, is something on my face?" Rima asked Amu with a slightly confused face.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." Amu replied while smiling slightly.

* * *

><p>At Karin's house<p>

~Kazune's POV~

I woke up to a very loud voice. The voice of Karin. She was yelling at me and nudging me, telling me to get up. I kept telling her I'd be down in a minute, but she didn't stop. Finally, I gave in and came down with her to the table.

"Karin, why is today so important again?" I asked her sleepily. She put on an annoyed face and I could see she was preparing to yell loudly.

"Kazune-kun! It's the first day of school!" she replied angrily.

"Which school did we transfer to again?" I asked.

"Seiyo Academy, the high school section! Why can't you remember that?" she answered in a frustrated tone. Just then, Himeka came in and interrupted.

"Good morning~ Kazune-kun~ Karin-chan~ Here is your breakfast~" Himeka said as she placed it in front of me. Micchi turned and stared at me for a second.

"Good morning Kazune-kun! Good morning Hanozono-san!" Micchi said gleefully.

"Good morning Himeka, Micchi." I said and smiled gently.

"Good morning Micchi! Morning, Himeka-chan!" Karin said enthusiastically while grinning widely.

After breakfast, we walked down the narrow path to our new school. Surprisingly, it was just in the next neighborhood. As we proceeded to the school quickly, we passed a boy with russet brown hair, pear green eyes and silver piercings for his ears. We stared as he walked away slowly.

"Who was that?" Karin asked, looking slightly confused.

"I don't know. He had the same uniform as us, so maybe we'll find out there." I replied thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>Back at Seiyo Academy<p>

~Someone's POV~

I started to walk down the cold, hard, concrete road. I ignored the chattering being floating by my shoulder. My eyes fell on the young blonde sitting on the grass that was beside the road.

"What're you doing in a place like this?" I asked her humorously. She looked and me and then quickly averted her eyes from me to stare out at the water.

"Why do you care?" she said in a cold voice. I leaned in closer and stared at her desolate face. It was obvious that she had been crying.

"That doesn't matter. Why are you crying?" I asked her.

"How did you…" I wiped a tear from her face and smiled.

"Ikuto doesn't like me at all! He's always following Amu…" She cried. I sighed and looked towards the road.

"You already knew that though, didn't you? You were just holding it in." I stated quietly. She turned to me with tears falling down her face.

"I know that, but I didn't want to." She muttered. I looked at her with a sad smile. Figuring that there was no more I could accomplish here, I continued down the tranquil road, the only noise heard crying.

* * *

><p>~Someone's POV~<p>

I stared as the pink haired girl entered the school building. Jumping down from the tree I was currently in, I snuck up behind her and blew in her ear, causing her to jump and discover me.

"I-Ikuto! W-why are you here?" Amu asked, stuttering. I chuckled at her face. She was so cute when she was flushed.

"I go to this school, what do you expect?" I replied with a smirk on my face. Amu stopped, at a loss for words. I laughed again and walked off.

~Amu's POV~

As Rima and I parted ways, I was surprised by a warm breath in my ear, and jumped, turning around quickly to find Ikuto there just smirking.

"I-Ikuto! W-why are you here?" I said, stuttering while feeling a deep blush spread across my face. He just laughed and stared at me.

"I go to this school, what do you expect?" he replied smugly, a smirk drawn on his face. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I just stared at him, blushing furiously. He looked at my face, smirking. Just as I was about to say something, he walked away, snickering.

* * *

><p>~Micchi's POV~<p>

As we arrived at Seiyo Academy, I turned to see Kazune and Hanozono just staring at the structure, checking out their surroundings. I too, looked at the building in front of us. It looked like a giant castle. As we slowly entered, many people were looking at us. It was a bit unnerving.

"Hanozono-san, Kazune-kun, why is everyone staring at us?" I asked them quietly. Hanozono just shrugged and kept on walking.

"I don't know, maybe because we're new to the school and they haven't seen us before?" Kazune replied, just as bewildered as me. We ignored it, and then moved on, proceeding to find our classroom.

* * *

><p>~Nagihiko's POV~<p>

I practically ran to the classroom, not wanting to be late. In the corner of my eye, I saw a girl about my age with waist-length hair, tied in pigtails. I was thinking of asking for a minute, but then I shook it off and kept on running. When I arrived, I smiled at my classmates and my eyes fell on a familiar face.

"Kukai, is that you?" I asked a brown-haired boy. He turned slowly and stared at me with a surprised expression, then walked over to me and slapped me on the back lightly.

"That's me! What's up Nagihiko?" Kukai said, grinning. I laughed and smiled at him.

"Nothing really, how are you?" I said, still beaming with happiness.

"I'm fine! Did you meet up with Amu and Rima today yet?" Kukai asked.

"Yes, I did actually." I replied.

"Was Rima mean to you again?" Kukai said, chuckling at the question.

"Yep, you guessed it." I replied while sweat-dropping. He just laughed noisily. We heard the bell ring and got to our seats, while watching Amu-chan run in quickly. A bit after Amu-chan walked in, our teacher, Nikaidou-sensei walked in. He did the roll call and told us we would have three new transfer students in our class, starting today.

"You can come in now." He said, turning to the door. I turned to see a girl with dirty-blonde hair and emerald green eyes walked in, followed by an orange haired boy with one violet eye, one pale blue. A boy with platinum blonde hair and sky blue eyes with a bored expression on his face walked behind them.

"Hello, my name is Hanozono Karin. Call me Karin!" the girl said with a warm smile on her face.

"Hi there! My name's Nishikiori Michiru, but you may call me Micchi!" the boy next to her said.

"Morning, I'm Kujyou Kazune." He didn't say any more than that. Everyone just stared at him while I sweat-dropped. The three made their way to their seats and then class began.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip:<strong>

* * *

><p>~Karin's POV~<p>

After class I talked to all of my new classmates. A few of them interested me though, they had a strange presence emitting from them. I decided that I would ask them later, but for now, I was going to meet everyone. I met quite a few people and then went to greet one of the mysterious ones. This one wore her uniform differently from everyone else and had bubblegum pink hair and golden brown eyes. I approached her slowly and smiled slightly.

"I'm Karin, what's your name?" I asked.

"I know your name is Karin, why do you want to know mine?" she replied bluntly with a bored expression. I sweat-dropped.

"Because I want to be friends." I said, answering her question. She turned slowly and looked at me surprised, then smiled.

"I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you." She said sweetly. I stared in shock. I didn't expect her to say that. After that, we talked for a while before I went to greet the other odd students. I walked over to a long haired boy, which surprised me. He turned his honey eyes to me and stared for a moment before smiling lightly.

"Morning Karin. I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. You may call me Nagihiko if you wish." He seemed friendly, and I was a bit dumbstruck that he called me by my first name, even though many had done so already. He must have noticed this, because he looked a bit surprised for a second and then he said something that really astonished me.

"You seem nice. Want to be friends?" I, still in shock, couldn't really reply. He smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said chuckling. I nodded my head slowly and he grinned widely.

"See you later then Karin." He said and waved. I waved back unconsciously and then came back to my senses once he had left. I'm glad to know that at least I've found some new friends here.

* * *

><p><em>I just thought I'd tell you guys that I have really bad writer's block (not right now) and when I get it, I can't update like, for weeks. Unless of course, you ask me to update enough in reviews that it gets my creative juices flowing. Also, my goal is to have one chapter per week (hopefully). <em>

_Amzy: And that's it for this chapter!_

_Kazune: This was boring._

_Amzy: You're so mean to me Kazune-kun__!~_

_Kazune: Uh-huh, whatever._

_Amu: I agree with Kujyou, this chapter was boring and meaningless._

_Amzy: Do YOU have a story? Nooo… Did you get at least one review for it? Nooo…_

_Amu: …_

_Amzy: Ignoring her, thank you to those who reviewed my first chapter. Please review; they encourage me to update my story faster. You DO want me to update this, right? Then click the adorable little yellow button down there and I'll give you a hug. No, really, I will. Review. I don't care if it's an anonymous reviewer, just review please. And please no flames._


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Hey there everyone! Thank you for all those who read the last two chapters._

_Amu: I STILL can't believe that there are people who read this._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: You better._

_Amu: Maybe I don't want to._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: -glares- You will._

_Amu: Uhh... I'm going now._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Fine, whatever. To the chapter now! Nagihiko!_

_(#) = Author's Notes, they will be at the end of the chapter._

_Nagihiko: AmzyLuvIkuto does not own Shugo Chara or Kamichama Karin._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Confusion<p>

* * *

><p>At Seiyo Academy<p>

~Kukai's POV~

I stared at the orange-haired boy who had been introduced to us earlier walking towards me.

"Good morning, what's your name?" he asked politely. I looked at him for a second and then smiled.

"Morning, I'm Souma Kukai, nice meeting you Nishikiori." I said. He smiled warmly at my comment. I smiled back.

"Guess you've already met everyone else, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." He said. I watched him stare at the clock.

"Wow, this late already?" he asked himself aloud.

"Sorry, but I have to go. See you later!" he waved while smiling when he left and I waved back.

* * *

><p>~Kazune's POV~<p>

I walked through the hallways of Seiyo Academy, earning some glances from a few students. I was a bit mad because of what I happened earlier though.

_Flashback_

"Morning Karin. I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. You may call me Nagihiko if you wish." Said a feminine looking boy to Karin.

"_He didn't even use the honorifics, and he's just met her!" _I thought angrily.

They talked for a bit before he left the classroom and I followed after. I glared at him for awhile before he noticed and turned around to see what I was fuming about.

"Yes? Can I help you Kujyou-kun?" he said with a warm smile. I scowled at him.

"Why did you call her Karin without honorifics?" I asked, trying to contain my anger.

"Because she said in class to us that we could." He replied.

"It's called being polite." I said.

"Gosh, you don't have to be so defensive about it. I only called her Karin." He said. I was about ready to knock this guy out, but I knew I shouldn't.

"So says the boy that looks like a freaking girl." I said in a harsh tone. I could see that made him mad, because he smiled at me sickeningly.

"No one says that to me but my friends." He said angrily. I prepared myself to take him on. But he punched me in the face and then smiled sweetly and pretended like nothing happened at all, and I just _happened_ to have fallen onto the ground with a blood nose.

_End Flashback_

I didn't even want to think about it. While I continued through the hallways, I had another boy pass me, his indigo eyes falling on me.

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's POV~<p>

I stared at a blonde haired boy and chuckled to myself. He kind of looked like the kiddy king.

"Yo." I said casually. He continued to stare at me with a serious expression.

I decided to introduce myself. "I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, nice to meet you..."

"Kujyou." he replied.

"Which class are you in, I'm in Perseverance." I asked, trying to make conversation. (#1)"Determination." He answered, clearly not wanting to talk. Then I noticed something. Determination was the class that Kukai, Nagihiko and Amu were in.

"So have you met a girl with pink hair yet?" I asked.

"Hmm? A girl with pink hair?" he asked and turned to me, looking a bit surprised.

"Yes, a girl with pink hair." I said, replying to his airheaded question.

"Hmm. Interesting." he mumbled.

"See you around Kujyou-kun!" I yelled as I walked off.

Now where was Amu?

* * *

><p>~Kukai's POV~<p>

I was a bit surprised with myself. Today I'd met Hanozono, Nishikiori, and met up with Nagihiko. I walked around the school grounds, trying to find out where a certain blonde haired girl was. I spotted a bit of blonde hair that resembled hers and ran toward it. To my surprise, it was Hanozono.

"Hanozono, morning!" Little did I know, she was next to a certain blonde haired boy. I was slightly confused, as to why they she was next to him. I mean, they look good together, sure, but their personalities were the exact opposite. I guess opposites really do attract.

"Ah, Souma-kun! Good morning!" she said back and waved. We exchanged smiles and Kujyou just sighed.

"How are you Hanozono?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, what about you?" she replied, following with a question.

"Same as you!" I answered with a huge grin. I then looked at the clock behind Hanozono and stared at it intensely.

"_Eh, already that late?_"I thought to myself.

"Sorry Hanozono, I have to go now! Talk to you later!" I said along with a big wave. Hanozono smiled and waved back slightly before I turned towards my classroom.

I scanned the crowd of students until my eyes fell on long blonde hair that I _knew _belonged to who I was looking for. I raced over to her and she turned, her cold eyes staring at me intensely.

"Kukai." the girl said.

"Nice to meet you again, Utau." I replied.

"Kukai.. I.. I was wondering if.. You would.. If you would like to.." Utau said, mumbling and stuttering, her cold stare changing to a flustered face. I looked at Utau in shock as I saw a deep shade of blush grace her cheeks. I smiled and held her close.

"I know, and I'm absolutely fine with it. Actually, I wanted the same thing." I said quietly.

"Thank you." Utau whispered and hugged me back.

* * *

><p>~Amu's POV~<p>

I walked through the long hallways and raced to my classroom, but bumped into someone, and fell to the ground.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that, I'm very clumsy!" I said with a weak laugh. The person I bumped into stifled a laugh. Surprised, I looked up to see a pair of indigo eyes meet mine. I jumped back and got up, slowly backing away from him.

"I-Ikuto! What are you doing here!" I asked.

"Just looking for my little strawberry." he replied.

"Two things... One, I'm _not _yours, and two, I'm not a little strawberry!" I said and pouted. Ikuto stifled a laugh again, and I just glared at him angrily.

"What's so funny!" I yelled in his ear.

"Nothing, you just look cute when you pout." Ikuto said with a laugh. I blushed furiously and turned away from him, heading towards the girls' bathroom, but couldn't because he had wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Pervert! Let go of me!" I said while struggling to get out of his firm hold. But it seemed to be no use.

"Amu." Ikuto breathed into my ear. I flinched and blushed deeper.

"Be my strawberry, please?" he whispered into my ear, and let go of me. I turned around and stared at him, slightly disgusted, slightly flustered, and slightly shocked.

"No! I'm going out with Tadase!" I said bluntly, and Ikuto looked a bit hurt. Ikuto's trademark smirk changed instantly to a sad gaze. I stepped back and looked at him, hurting inside, but trying to keep a strong face.

"Amu..." Ikuto stared at me sorrowfully. I hated to see him cry, so I ran towards the girls' bathroom once again. Once at the bathroom, I noticed that my eyes were red, as if I had cried while running here, and my mascara started to run down my face. I quickly got out my make-up bag and reapplied my mascara and the rest of my mineral make-up. I sighed and stared down at the sink.

"Ikuto.. I'm sorry that I said such a cruel thing.. I didn't know what to do..." I whispered aloud to myself. In fact, I'd actually wanted to be his girlfriend since I broke up with Tadase last year. He was just becoming a pain, and.. He didn't understand or listen to me...

"Amu." a familiar voice called. I turned quickly to find Rima staring at me.

"Rima, why are you here?" I asked in a calm tone.

"I heard you. What happened, Amu? You know I'll be here for you." Rima said.

"Eh, you heard me? Uh, nothing much." I said.

"Amu, please tell me." Rima insisted.

"Rima, I.." I started to burst into tears and Rima came over to comfort me.

"I didn't mean it, I just.. I didn't know what.. What to say to him!" I cried out.

"Amu, it's not your fault, don't blame it on yourself." Rima said. I told Rima the story of what happened and she just listened attentively.

"I see. You should go make up with him." Rima suggested.

"I know, but Ikuto probably won't speak to me ever again..." I replied.

"Amu, he will. You'll see." Rima assured me.

"Okay, I guess I will tomorrow. Thank you so much, Rima." I said.

"It's fine Amu, I'm just here to help you." Rima said.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:<em>

_#1: I know, my names for classrooms suck..._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: And that my friends, is the end of another chapter! I took FOREVER to update, but whatever. This isn't really one of my popular stories anyway!_

Ikuto: Oh come on, why isn't Amu my little strawberry?

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Because, if I let it happen like that, it would be drab and boring._

_Kazune: Why does it seem like this is heading to the Amuto side?_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Because I'm crazy on Amuto...?_

_Karin: What about me and Kazune-kun?_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: So THAT's how it is, eh Karin? You just want to have Karin x Kazune moment, don't you?_

_Karin: Wh-What! No!_

_Kukai: Hee hee Kutau scene..._

_Utau: Score. I finally have Kukai as my boyfriend._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: -lets them continue on- Anyway, you don't need to keep reading these author things, they're just boring..._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Don't forget to read the review corner though! I'm just going to put it at the bottom of the chapters now... Also, thanks for everyone who reviewed, it's very encouraging, whether it be tips, comments about how much you like my chapter, or just wanting the next chapter. The ones I hate, are the flames! If you have something to say, at least say it nicely. So anyway, please review! Click the little yellow button! Click it! Click it! Haha, I'm kidding. You don't HAVE to click it, it's just I would find it REALLY encouraging to know someone read it and liked it. Basically, it's very encouraging to get positive reviews!_

_Review Corner:_

_RimahikoLuver: Thank you so much for the idea. It really helped. –gives RimahikoLuver a hug- There, you got the promised hug I talked about in the last chapter._

_Hannah663: Thank you alot for the tips. No, I didn't think it was a flame at all, it was quite helpful! -gives Hannah663 a hug also- There, another promised hug that was talked about from Chapter 2._

_Kaddy 16: Thanks for the great encouragement, and I'm so happy that you like it! -gives Kaddy 16 a hug- Once again, a promised hug from Chapter 2!_


	4. Important Notice

_Hey guys. Due to myself losing complete interest in writing this story, it has been discontinued. I apologize and I hope you can understand._

_- Amuchia_


End file.
